Emmie's true love
by Princess Emmie
Summary: Being a princess is hard ,and dating is even harder especially when you are dating the words fastest hedgehog. But sonic split in two waht will poor Emmie do?
1. Default Chapter

Emmie's love

_In a kingdom in a far away land, there lived a king and queen with a great deal of power. Even though they had great power, they did not rule the people with a cruel fist. Their kingdom was a happy and wonderful one. The people become increasingly happier when the queen had a daughter. She was a beautiful little light blue hedgehog. She was graceful beauty. A little sister named Shanice later joined her. They lived in perfect happiness. Until the day, He came to the kingdom. He destroyed everything and everyone in the except Emmie and Shanice. Their parents hided them under the throne. Emmie and Shanice watched in horror as Robotnik killed their parents._

**Several years later…**

Emmie and Shanice are now fifteen and thirteen years old. They have been running from Robotnik for six long years. They know if Robotnik caught them he would somehow use them for his evil purpose.

One day Emmie and Shanice are being chased be Robotnik. Shanice and Emmie tripped over a great tree. Robotnik was inches from capturing the girls, when a blue blur grabs the girls. The girls fought the blur until it stops near a tree. The girls pull a way from their rescuer and hide behind the tree. From behind the tree, Emmie got a good look at her rescuer. And the rescuer got a good look at Emmie.

"I want to be your friend. I won't hurt", said Sonic, " My name is Sonic."

Emmie started to walk from behind the tree. As she gets really close to him, the ground begins the shake. She falls into Sonic's open arms.

"It's ok. I gotcha." said Sonic.

" Thank you, my name is Emmie," she whispered.

The trees were separated to reveal a giant robot and Robotnik. Robotnik smiles evilly at the two girls. He then told his robot, "Bring me the girls and kill Sonic!" Emmie ran to her sister's side, Emmie blocked Shanice from the robot. Sonic began to worry about her new acquaintance. She watched as Robotnik's robots surround the super cute hedgehog. Emmie let her emotions run very high, all the robots began fly around in a circle. The ground began shaking and a giant boulder was thrown at Robotnik. The robot soon followed the boulder and then everything around. Shanice knew it was Emmie using her powers. Something was going wrong, Emmie lost control of her power. She was draw Robotnik and his robot near her. She pushes Shanice away from her and Robotnik. Robotnik and the robots whirled around in the shape of a funnel cloud. Robotnik and his robots were thrown into the wind. Inside the cloud, Emmie tried to stop the funnel around. She began to think of her few happy memories. The funnel cloud slowly disappeared, revealing the young hedgehog girl. She was so weak that she could barely stand. She fell to the ground with a weak sign of life. When Sonic ran to her side she was barely alive.

Many hours later, Emmie woke up surrounded by many faces. She recognized only the face of her baby sister, Shanice.

"Shanice, where am I?" asked Emmie.

" You are among friends", said Sonic as he walked closer to Emmie.

" I know who you two are", said Shanice, "You are Prince Sonic and you are his techno- intelligent friend, Tails."

"You are right and very pretty… uh… I mean you very intelligent", said Tails as he turned from orange to red.

"Tails…why are you turning red?" asked Shanice.

" Where you two from? I remember meeting you once before", said Sonic try to take the attention off of Tails.

Emmie blushing answer, "We have meet before Prince Sonic, the year before Robotnik attacked our kingdom. Your parent tried to warn us of Robotnik's revenge. But it was more to it then they know. Robotnik want our family …mostly our parents. He want your parent and now us to help him take over."

"Is that why you are running from Robotnik?" asked Tails.

"Yes, He plans on using us to destroy everything," answered Shaince

Just then Emmie's eye turned yellow, the rock that Sonic was sitting was hurled into the air. It hit one of Robotnik's robots that were spying on Emmie and her friend. The robot's navigation systems were destroyed. The robot was forced to land and fight Emmie and your friends. Emmie being in full control of her powers, she fire light blue star bolts at the robot. Shanice quickly joined her sister in the fight against the robot. It ended much fast then it start.

" Wow, No wonder why Butnik is after you!" exclaimed Sonic and Tails.

Emmie and Shanice withdrew into the shadows. Sonic and Tails tried to find them. " Sonic, we should give up on trying to find Emmie and Shanice in the dark. The have escaped Doctor Robotnik for this long what is one more night," mumbled Tails trying to hide his concern for Shanice from Tails. If the guys continued their search they could have found the hiding place of the two chica.

The next morning, Sonic and Tail continued their search for Emmie and Shanice. Sonic speeded around the forest. He found to his dismay two badly beaten girl. The girls were barely alive. Sonic carry into an area where he know they would be safe. Emmie was the first to wake. She tried to get up and carry her baby sister.

" HOLD IT!" yelled Sonic as raced to stop Emmie. Lucky him, Emmie pasted out when she was an inch away from the door. Sonic carried Emmie and Shanice further into the cave.

"O Emmie, who did this to you?" he whispered.

Emmie's power start illustrating a black hedgehog that looked a lot like Sonic. Her power even replayed her and Shanice's attack by this mysterious black hedgehog. From the semi- instant replay, Sonic noticed that this hedgehog was skating not running. And their speed was equal to one another.

"Son… Sonic" Emmie whispered. She was slowly coming around. She cautiously sat up.

" Emmie, Are you o.k?" asked Sonic

" I am little sore and I feel like a mummy," replied Emmie. " Can I ask you a favor, Sonic?"

Sonic answered while blushing " Sure!"

" Can I leave Shanice with you and Tails. I know she is super fond of Tails. She and he are interest in the same things. She wouldn't be any trouble to you or Tails. She can cook, sew and hacking. Sonic! Please!" Emmie exclaimed.

" Why won't you take her with you, Emmie? She is your sister after all," inquired Sonic.

Emmie begun to cry, " If she comes with me, she will be in great danger. Since that black hedgehog attacked us. I realized I can't protect her. And my powers are out of control! She has complete handle on hers. Robotnik isn't after her anyway".

" Why not?"asked Sonic with confusion.

" One day, I was captured. Butnik asked about Shanice powers. I lied and told him that Shanice was born without magical powers. Then I escaped into the darkness. I found Shanice and we have been running ever since," declared Emmie sadly.

Emmie ran away from Sonic. Shanice woke up She looked around.

" Where is Emmie?" asked Shanice.

"She went on a little trip," answered Sonic.

"No!" yelled Shanice as her eye growled a pretty shade of pink, "She went to settle our score with Butnik and Shadow".

"What powers do you and your sister possess?" asked Sonic.

" Our power are the same, we aren't sure, and new abilities have been displayed over the years. And categorizing them is very difficult and impossible …and I mean IMPOSSIBLE!

The next morning, Sonic, Tails and Shanice went looking for Emmie. They search high and low for Emmie. They found her and she wasn't alone.

Robotnik captured Emmie and was using a power source for his latest robot, the Crushizer. Emmie was wire into robot so she could feel every hit it took. She was being drain complete. Every move the Crushizer made it drained a little more.

"Emmie! Please! Hang on!" yelled Sonic.

" Sonic," said weakly whispered.

Sonic was ready attack the robot, but Shadow ran past Sonic and the gang. Shadow release Emmie from the Robotnik's robot. A few seconds later, Shadow was placing an unconscious Emmie on the ground delicately. Shadow turns to Sonic and murmured, "You aren't the brightest idiot are ya".

Sonic growls at Shadow. Shadow attacks the Crushizer. When Shadow was done the robot it was pile of parts and wires. Shadow runs in front of Sonic and said," this is how to be hero". Shadow grabbed Emmie and tried to make a run for it but failed. Sonic ran after Shadow. Shadow had a tick up his sleeve; he made it like he was invisible. Sonic began to search for Shadow and Emmie.

Three days later, Emmie woke up to Shadow. She was so fearful that she began to move slowly towards the wall. "Wait, I am sorry about earlier. I thought you worked for Robotnik," said a sorrowful creature.

"No, I been running away from him for years. It's because of him I will never hug my parents again and the only family I have left is my baby sister, Shanice," replied Emmie with tears willing up in her eyes.

" I didn't mean to upset you. I just want to be your..," mumble off Shadow.

Emmie began to blushing ,as walked over to Shadow. She quickly hugged him as her way of letting him know that she forgave him. After the brief hug, Emmie felt Shadow pull her closer to him._ 'Does he like me? Do I like him? No I like Sonic. But he reminds so much of Sonic. Why?' thought Emmie. _She pulled away from Shadow. Shadow realized that he was pushing himself on Emmie.

The next morning, Shadow picked Emmie a beautiful bouquet of flowers. In the bouquet was a note. The note said, " I care for you". Emmie quickly dropped the note and ran out the cave. She ran straight in a blue blur.

"Emmie thank goodness you're o.k?" exclaimed Sonic.

"Yes, I'm fin…" said Emmie as fall to her knees. Sonic picked up his sleep crush. He whispered, "O sweet little Emmie, someday I will tell me feelings for you. I just pray you feel the same way." After he whispered his secret to his girl, he ran to his hideout. Sonic watch over until his love, Emmie, woke up. She woke but she was so lost; she felt strange what was happening to her. Something was happen to Shanice as well.

_Flashback_

"_Emmie, one day you and your sister will go through a change that only the royal family goes through. But it will be different for you and your sister. Your powers will grow and your control over them will grow to. And according to your teacher, that's a good thing. Don't be afraid, I will be there for you even if you can't see me", said Emmie's mother the Queen._

_Flashback ends_

' _Is that what's happening to me?' thought Emmie. _She quickly came crashing back to reality when she heard Shanice scream. She ran to her sister's aid when she reached her, Shanice grow tusks, ugly nails, and a horn in the middle of her forehead. She realized that _something_ had happen to her too. She realized that she to transformed into a creature. Her hands into hooves, two horns from her forehead, and a horn out of her nose. She didn't want Sonic her like this. She ran and hides farther into the cave.

"Emmie! Where are you?" yelled Sonic.

" I am inside the cave", replied Emmie.

" Can I come and talk to you?" asked Sonic.

"No, I'm sick… '_cough' _", lied Emmie.

"If you're si…" Sonic was cut off as the cave was ripped from the earth. It relieved Emmie and Shanice to their crushes. They were cover with veins. Robotnik was able to capture Sonic and Tails. The girls destroy the robot with a group attempt. Shanice rapped the robots legs and Emmie rapped the arms. The two girls pulled in two separate ways. The robot began ripping in the middle of it metal body. Sonic leaded gracefully on his feet but Tails land on Shanice. Robotnik was sent into stratosphere.

"Shanice, what is happening to you?" asked Tails.

"Well, I am going through a normal part of maturity of member of the royal family. We call this phase …we can it…transformations," answered Shanice.

"Is it the same for everyone?" ask Tails with abounding curiosity.

"No, members of the same generation have similar things", answered Emmie.

" What can of creature are you?" asked Sonic.

"Creature!" yelled Emmie as she ran farther into the forest. Sonic tried to follow her but Emmie used her powers over the earth to block his path. When Emmie was sure Sonic would not pursue anymore, she stopped. She happens to stop in front of Shadow's hideout. She wanted to go inside but she was afraid that Shadow would be repulsed by her appearance. She quietly slipped into the darkness of the woods.

The next day, Emmie awoke to find the green stuff formed a cocoon around her. That wasn't the only problem; she was in a giant spider web. The giant mistook her for a giant fly. She began to scream.

Will someone save her in time or will she be a meal


	2. Confession

**Chapter 2:The confession**

If thing aren't bad enough, Emmie's cocoon is preventing from defending herself. The spider was inches from her body. '_What will I do? I wish Sonic was here 'Emmie thought to herself._ She screamed to the top of her lungs. The spider could stand her loud screaming; it cut her out of the web and sent her falling. Before she could hit the ground, her cocoon began to break apart. As it broke up, Emmie felt strong arms wrap around her.

"Sonic is that you?" asked Emmie.

"Yes, It's me. Look I am sorry about what I said to you earlier. The truth is that I think you are a way pass cool girl. I like to be your boy…I mean a friend," mumble Sonic as her he turned red.

" Sonic, Can I ask you question?" ask Emmie.

"Sure, Emmie," replied Sonic.

" If you like someone… truly like someone and you want to tell them. How would tell them you care for them? "asked Emmie.

"I would…asked her out on a date or just walk to them," replied Sonic, "Emmie would like to hang out with".

" Sonic do you like me?" asked Emmie.

"Yes," exclaimed Sonic

"Good cause I …I like you too," whispered Emmie.

Sonic was surprise to hear that Emmie was crushing on him as well. Sonic looked down into Emmie's beautiful brown eyes. They filled with love and wonder. The two became lose in each other's eyes. They don't notice vines wrapping around them until it was to late. The vines pulled Emmie away from Sonic.

"Sonic!" yelled Emmie.

"Emmie!" yelled Sonic.

The vines pulled Emmie into the shadows. While the vines around Sonic's legs, pulled him into the trees.

" Sonic, Help!" yelled Emmie.

" Don't worry I am coming for you Emmie. Emmie !" exclacimed Sonic.


	3. Yen and Yang

**Chapter 3: the split of yen and yang**

Sonic could hear Emmie screaming in fear of whatever was in the shadows with her. She finally remerges from the shadow. She was unconscious and was restrained by the vines. Robotnik walks next to Emmie, he starts rubbing her face gently.

" Why would you be my queen? We can rule this world with an iron fist," stated Robotnik.

"Butnik! Leave her alone!" yelled Sonic as struggle to free himself from the vine.

"Oh! Are we all tide up, Hedgehog? I love see what would happen if I inject this into your blood," asked Robotnik.

Emmie was rudely awakened by a vision if Robotnik give Sonic the injection, he would disappear. Emmie knew she had to stop Robotnik, but she was too late. The solution was on it way in Sonic's blood stream.

"No, Sonic…" yelled Emmie. But before she could finish her statement, Sonic began to disappear.

"Sonic don't leave please. I love you!' yelled as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"There will always be apart of me with, Emmie," yelled Sonic as finally hedge disappeared. There was a flash of light; two hedgehogs ran around the Emmie. One hedgehog was orange and blue called Zonic. Zonic was an evil hedgehog. Then there was Maurice, he was a handsome hedgehog and a perfect gentlemen/

Will Emmie be able to handle these two?


	4. Introducing Sonic’s Yen and Yang

**Chapter 4: Introducing Sonic's Yen and Yang**

Robotnik was surprised to see two hedgehogs speeding around the princess. Something was wrong, the compound was supposed to make Sonic disappear forever. Did he make an error in his calculations? Robotnik quickly retreated to his sky lab.

Emmie was alone, so she thought she was alone. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around to a pair of amazing blue eyes. She was unable to move or speak._ Why was this happening to her- She had just confuse her feeling to Sonic. But he reminded her of Sonic._ Her heart told her to trust this young hedgehog. All she could do wave as Maurice and Zonic ran away.

Emmie walked around the forest, looking around for "her Sonic". Instead she found her sister and Tails. The two had designed a wonderful mansion. The mansion was three stories high and had two hundred rooms. Emmie was surprised by her sister's handy workmanship. She forgot her worries well almost forgot her worries. That night she dreamt of Sonic and Maurice.

_Dream_

_Emmie is running through a beautiful meadow. She is wearing a gorgeous light pink gown with a light pink flower in her hair. She finally stopped to rest among the flower. She suddenly felt a burst of air; she looked up to see the brilliant green eyes of "her Sonic"._

"_Oh Sonic, I thought you left me for good", said a loving Emmie._

" _Emmie, I couldn't leave you. Remember what I told – I will always be with you. Emmie, I love with all my heart. I will always love you," said Sonic as he split into two hedgehogs. Emmie saw Maurice and Zonic. _

_Maurice moved closer to Emmie, and whispered " Emmie, I am the part of Sonic that loved you."_

"_Will Sonic ever return to me…or will I…"said Emmie as she started to cry._

"_Emmie, Please don't cry. I promise you I will always be here for you," replied Maurice. Emmie hugged Maurice. She felt a pair a beautiful wing wrap around her body._

"_Emmie when you wake up, you have promise to be careful," said Maurice. _

" _Maurice, I really don't want to wake up. Here we can truly be happy and at peace. For the first time in years, my mind is so what at peace," declared Emmie. _

" _Emmie Trust me I will protect you no matter what," said Maurice._

_Dream ends_

Emmie woke up and began walking in the woods. She wishes that her dreams were understandable. While walking through the woods, she noticed an injured Shadow lying in the middle of the path. She ran to his side, she slowly wrapping her arms around his unconscious body. She tried to drag him out to safety, but she heard a loud and strange sound. The vines wrapped around her and Shadow's body. She tried to break free but the plant was draining the life out her. She was seconds from passing, she felt someone pull out of the vines. She looked around and saw Maurice in front her. She could not resist the desire to kiss Maurice. She quickly ran to Maurice, when she heard the bushes moving. The vines attacked Emmie but these vines were different from the previous attack. These vines were cover in pink and green thorns. The thorns were covered in poison. It slashes at Emmie but missed every time. The vines proceeded to attack Maurice. Before the vines could reach Maurice, Emmie jumped between Maurice and the vines. Her body was ripped, she collapsed from the pain.

"Emmie!"yelled Maurice as Emmie. He ran to catch Emmie before she hit the ground. She was burning up with a fever. She was so weak that she could barely talk. " Are you o.k? Maurice?" she whispered

"Ya, I am good," replied Maurice, " what about you?"

He noticed that her eyes were closed and she was barely breathing. Marice started panicking; he know if she died then so would Sonic. He closed his eyes and both he and Emmie began to glow light blue. All of Emmie's wounds are miraculously healed and he later passes out for exhaustion.

The next morning, while Emmie is sleep with Maurice's arm around her, the other half of Sonic runs up and carefully picks up Emmie. Once Emmie is safely in his arms, Zonic runs to Robutnik's secret hideout.

Fie minutes after Zonic leaves, both Shadow and Maurice wake up from the previous status. Both looked for Emmie everywhere around the camp.they looked around the camp, under a rock, under some tree roots. Then Maurice receive this feeling that his twin had been there; followed it to an abandoned warehouse. Where they were tormenting Emmie asking were the royal power was. She refused to answer them. Emmie passes out because of the pain.

Maurice could take it, he pushed his twin out of the way and then rescued Emmie. He ran all over the forest looking for Shanice. When he found that the mansion that Shanice and Tail built, He raced passed Tails and Shanice. He searched for the perfect room for Emmie. Once he did, he place her in the bed gently. He kissed her on the forehead and whispered, " I will always be here for you". then he hears Shanice and Tails and runs away. Surprise to see Emmie they attended to her wound. While Maurice watches from the outer window.


	5. the wings of brothers

**Thank you big sis, for all the kind word. And stop rushing me. A new chapt will be up by my birthday**

**Chapter 5: the wings of day and night**

Days later, Emmie woke up wondering where her knight in shining armor. She got up and walked out the door. She walked straight into the forest she was drawn to a clearing in the forest. She felt like her mother was with her, like she was remembering a half remembered dream. She felt a shine coming from above; it was the sun shining off a pair of pearly white wings. She followed her mysterious angel into another clearing about a hundred yards away. She hides behind a tree so the angel couldn't see her. Maurice knew that Emmie was behind a tree. Another wing figure appeared, his wings weren't like Maurice. His wings were web and dark.

"What do you want?" Maurice asked his brother.

" Dear Brother, I want the same thing that you," boldly stated Zonic, " But incase you are still in the dark. I want Emmie".

Emmie gasped. She quickly tried to run away from the two halves of Sonic. Unfortunately, Zonic caught up without even trying, he quickly carried her over to Maurice. Emmie was so afraid of Zonic. Zonic enjoyed the fear and panic in Emmie's eyes. Maurice was disgusted by his brother's pleasure. Then Zonic saw a familiar look in Emmie's eyes, it was the look that Emmie had when she lost control of her. This time Emmie's eyes were lying; she was trying to move the earth under Zonic. Zonic realized her plan and bum rushed the girl; after bum rushing Emmie, he raised a sword to Emmie. His sword was as evil as he was; the handle had bat wing design. He raised the sword in the air. Emmie closed her eyes then she heard '_twang_'. She quickly opened her eyes to see Maurice and Zonic sword to sword. Emmie was surprised to see Maurice defending her. It was short live, because Zonic tripped Maurice and kicked him into a tree. The deadly vines from earlier tied him to the tree.

" Maurice!" yelled Emmie as she ran to Maurice's side. She tried to untie Maurice but was stopped by several vines. The vines threw Emmie in front Zonic.

" I am giving you one chance-be mine or you and my brother will die together," stated Zonic. Emmie looked over at Maurice and used her powers over the earth to throw a giant boulder at Zonic's head. She quickly ran to Maurice and used a star bolt to destroy the vines. Maurice was free from his brother's trap. Maurice grabbed his girl and took to the air. Zonic was in hot pursuit and inches behind his brother. Zonic was unaware that Maurice was toying with him. With on flap of his might angel wings, Maurice was miles away from his brother.

Maurice flew Emmie back to her room in the mansion that Shanice and Tail built. She invited him into the mansion and gave him a room on the wing that she was inhabited. She made sure he was comfortable.

" Emmie, why didn't you join Zonic?" asked Maurice.

"Because… I really like you," answered Emmie, "Are you the part of Sonic that I love… I mean were you … were the part that Sonic was talking about before". Emmie start crying until Maurice hugged her, and she returned the hug.

"Emmie, I am so sorry I couldn't protect from my brother," he whispered in her ear.

Emmie's eyes started glowing bright light blue and Emmie fainted into Maurice. Maurice quickly carried her room then was attacked by Shanice and Tails. Maurice was able to dodge them pretty easily even with Emmie in his arms.

"Emmie! Wake up," yelled Shanice. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw her prince charming


	6. winner dreams all

Chapter 6

The next day, Emmie went walking in the forest. While walking in the forest, she bumped into Maurice. She was so embarrassed because she could believe what she said the day before. _'How could I have said that to him, for I know he could have had another girlfriend' Emmie thought to herself._ She couldn't look at his face. She couldn't handle it if he was in love with another woman.

" Emmie …," began Maurice. Just a little kitten ran by Emmie and Maurice. Emmie chased after the little kitten, the kitten leads her into the darkest part of the forest. The forest seemed to be apart of one her half forgotten dream, she was felt like she had been there before. The kitten jumped into her arms as walked a mysterious lake. She heard strange sound in the bushes. She couldn't make out the figure walking toward her.

The figure inched closer to her; she realized the blue fur. _'It couldn't be …Sonic,' thought Emmie. _She inched closer and closer the lake until she was on the edge of the lake. The blue figure was inches from her face he said, " Emmie, it's me …Sonic , your boyfriend remember".

Emmie look at him and she felt like something was different about him. When she looked in to his eyes, the feeling became stronger. _' What is about him, I know he isn't Sonic. But how is it that I know this. Wait his eyes there are hazel-Sonic had green eyes' thought Emmie to herself._

"You aren't Sonic," said Emmie very coldly; "Sonic had green eyes not hazel".

"Emmie, you're confused. That injection changed you as well," lie Zonic.

_'Why do I feel so uneasy, I wish I could understand why…_'. Emmie's thought was interrupted by sharp pain in back. When, she looked the fake turn into Zonic, he had an evil grin. Emmie felt her powers and energy were weakening. She collapses on to Zonic. He gentle rubbed her face and carried her farther into the forest.

"Why? Why did you kidnap me?" asked Emmie. Zonic stopped without warning. Zonic and Emmie was face to face with Maurice. Maurice was so angry with his brother. The two brothers stared each other down. Their focus was on each that they didn't notice that Shadow has taken Emmie. He walked away with Emmie in his arms.

Three hours later, Emmie was in Shadow's house. Shadow was a pefect gentleman. He just lay in his bed and left her in his room until morning. The perfect gentleman stood outside throughout the night making sure that no one interrupts her rest. When Emmie woke, She found an elegant breakfast. The breakfast included waffles, pancakes, fruits, fried eggs, French toast, and bagels. Emmie's eyes got huge and her stomach growled. After she ate some of her huge breakfast, she decided to walk some of it off. While she was walking off her breakfast, she was swept off her by a white and blue blur.

" Hey Emmie," said the blur coolly.

"Maurice, I am so glad to see," said Emmie as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Emmie, can I asked you a personal question?" asked Maurice.

"Yeah sure. What is it?" replied Emmie.

"Why were you so shy earlier?"ask Maurice.

"I was embarrassed that I was so forward with you about my feelings towards…," whispered Emmie as she slowly turning.

"What was that? Why are you turning red?" asked Maurice.

"This is my stop!" yelled Emmie as she pointed at her home. Maurice stopped mid- step and gently place Emmie on her feet. She quickly ran into the mansion and jumped on her bed. She turned over and looked the ceiling of her room. _'Why can't I tell him I liked him a lot? That even when I am in danger I think about his safety and what will make him happy.'_ Emmie's thoughts were interrupted by the thought of Sonic. _'I am cheating on Sonic? Is my heart fickle? Maurice was apart of Sonic.'_ These thoughts stayed with throughout the night until Sonic visited her in her dreams.

_dream_

_Emmie is running through the meadow around her native home. The palace and the entire kingdom has been rebuilt. She is so happy. Then her husband came out of the palace. It was… Maurice._

_Emmie's dream scape turned red. "I am cheating on Sonic," cried she cried as she ran away from Maurice. She ran straight into Sonic._

"_Sonic …I am so sorry," she manages to blurt out._

" _you aren't cheating on me. remember when I said that there is apart of that will always be with you and love you. Maurice is that part. He is the part of me that you fall in love with. Please be happy with him in your life," Sonic whispered as the dream slowly ended._

_dream ended_

Now awake from her dream she had become wide-eyed and bush tailed; and Emmie start sing and dancing around her room. Her singing had attracted the attention of several young hedgehogs male. Their all were in several different trees. These trees had a perfect view of the show. Shadow, Maurice and Zonic were lullabied to sleep by Emmie's beautiful singing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: the date with an angel

Later on that day, Emmie ran out her home and went looking for Maurice. She saw feather fall from the sky, she chased the figure through the forest until she reach the cliff. She was so relieved when she was able to stop in the nick of time. She sat down gently on the edge, looking over the ledge to see if she could see her mysterious figure. She heard something land behind her. She turned around to see the evil smile of Zonic. She tried running be she was cornered. She jumped off the ledge trying to escape Zonic's plan. But she failed, Zonic's vine wrapped around her neck, waist, ankles and arms.

"Why are you only interested in good? Don't realize what you can get with evil on your side," stated Zonic.

"Why are you working with Robotnik, when you were apart of Sonic, he was your enemy," inquired Emmie as vines tighten around her. She began screaming at the top of her lungs. In the same tree that he fell asleep in, he heard her earsplitting screams from miles away. He raced towards the source of the sound.

When Maurice reaches the source of the sound, he was shocked that a bunch of vines roped Emmie. She was fought against the strength of the vines. The vines wrapped around Emmie. Within the vines, Emmie struggled to free herself. She wished that Maurice was there with her.

Meanwhile outside the vines, Maurice tries to fly to Emmie's side, but Zonic stood between Maurice and his girl. He was concern about Emmie's safety and he did not care about Zonic's presence. He just kicks Zonic up side his head and flew to the vine ball that was forming in the canyon. He tried pull the vines away from Emmie but the vines were to tightly wrap around her body. He pulled out his angelic sword and start cutting away from. Once he reached Emmie's body, he search her faced was turning purple. He intensified his hacking into the vine ball. Once he freed the unconscious Emmie, he flew a safe distance a way from Zonic.

Hours later, Emmie slowly started coming to. She looked around at her and just saw a shadow. She walked toward the shadow. The closer she got the more the shadow backed away from her.

"Do you like me?" asked the shadow

" Of Course I like you…. Maurice," answered Emmie as she was giggling, " I wanted to ask did you save me?".

" Yes. Emmie, can I ask you a question?" asked Maurice.

" You just did," giggled Emmie

" Yeah," Maurice started rubbing the back of his neck, "Emmie, if you aren't doing thing tonight, would you like to go on a date …with me that is?".

Emmie looked at down at the ground and began playing with her hair. Maurice began walking away with this hurt expression. " Wait! I didn't say no. I would love to go with you".

Maurice was so happy that he picked Emmie up and carried her to a romantic picnic in the middle of a meadow. Under the moonlight, the couple sat ate the delicious meal that Maurice had prepared for this date. Emmie and Maurice were both eating some Nerds rope when the candy pulls them together. For moment, the two hedgehogs were too into the moment. Then Maurice pulls away from Emmie.

"Maurice, what is wrong?" asked Emmie.

"I just wanted our first kiss to magical not an ancient," replied Maurice as he walked closer to Emmie. Before Emmie could answer, Zonic attacked Maurice. The two halves of Sonic rolled around on the ground until they rolled into the lake. The lake was very deep and the home of several demons and monsters.


	8. Chapter 8

Emmie walked toward the edge of the lake. Emmie leaded over the edge of the lake. She saw this strange yet formal light in the deepest part of the water. Emmie didn't realize that she was slipping further into the water. When she finally realized that she was slipping, she had slipped into the lake. She was sinking into the icy depth of the monster infested lake. She was unable to move in the icy depth for it had completely frozen her body. She had lost all hope of surviving this adventure when she felt a gentle embrace of another. The stranger speedily and I mean speedily carried her safe distances away from the lake. She opens her to see Sonic.

" NO WAY !" yelled Emmie as she backed away from him and tried running away from Sonic. He chased after her he chase her through the forest and into the mansion. Sonic tried to wrap his arm around Emmie's waist. She was unable to out run the speedy hedgehog. He was able to wrap his arms around her but she slowly slipped through his arm. She ran to her room and locked the door behind her. She locked all the windows to her room. While the sonic ran around the palace, Emmie noticed a pattern in the guard method. She calculated the time it would take her to get down and time it took the sonic the run around the mansion. When he slowed in speed that is when Emmie made her move. She jumped and ran until reached Shadow's house. She slowly looked around to make should that the sonic did follow her. She knocked on his door.

"Emmie, what are you doing out this late?" asked Shadow.

With tears in hers, she replied, "the tow halves of Sonic have reunited".

"You should be happy about that"

" I should but I am not because Zonic has complete control of the body"

"Well come in it late, you can sleep here tonight," said Shadow as he ushered Emmie into his home. He allowed Emmie to sleep in his bed and he slept on the floor of his living room. Meanwhile the sonic realized that she was not in her and she was in the forest somewhere.

The next morning, Emmie woke up to the sound that was most horrible. She peeked out the cracked door. The site of the sonic throwing Shadow into the wall horrified her and yelling, "where is she?" Shadow looks at the door and quickly turned his head towards a window on the opposite wall. The sonic ran into the room where Emmie hiding.

" Emmie, where are you?" Emmie tried to escape through the window but the sonic grabbed her by her neck. "Now where you going?" He tightened his hand around her neck and forces her to look at him.

"Maurice, I know you are still in there…please help me …please"she was able choke out with the last of her breath. The sonic's eye changed from hazel to blue just as Emmie's eye closed for what appeared to be for the last time. The sonic started glowing red, then a blinding light. Once again two halves of one hole stood separately. Zonic walked out the house while Maurice attended to Emmie. He shook her until he thought she was dead. " Emmie I will avenge your dead" he yelled as tears streamed down his face. He felt a hand on his cheek.

"Emmie, thank goodness you are ok"

"I am fine. thanks to you".I must leave this scene as the two lover kiss.


End file.
